


Stalking 101

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar stalks Dean and learns something about Dean's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking 101

Balthazar has been following Dean for about thirty minutes and it’s starting to get boring. So while Dean’s stopped and talking to a dark-haired woman, Balthazar ducks into a cafe and waits until they part ways, when he conveniently walks out of the cafe, only to bump into Dean.

“Hey, Dean-o!” He says, “Didn’t expect to see you here.” Balthazar says, swinging an arm around Dean’s shoulder, which is quickly brushed off.

“Um, hi.”

“So, uh, who were you just talking to there?”

“Lisa.” Dean’s reply is curt, like he doesn’t really want to tell Balthazar, but he knows that it would be rude not to. Balthazar doesn’t seem to mind, though, he functions in society solely on people’s politeness. 

“You..into her?” Balthazar asks.

“Ha, no. We dated back in high school for a year. Didn’t work out.” Dean says, walking towards the parking lot while Balthazar trails behind. He’s about to say something, but they run into someone else that Dean knows. Balthazar just watches the exchange with the new guy.

“Oh, hey, Benny.”

“Why, hello there, Dean.” Benny replies in his drawling southern accent. Balthazar’s eyes shift from one to the other, catching the tenseness that’s gathered in Dean’s shoulders and the defensiveness in Benny’s posture.

“So. um, how’s Andrea?” Dean asks Benny, shifting from one foot to the other.

“She’s good. Is this your…?”

“Oh. No. Um, I’m…alone.” Dean says, rubbing the back of his head and sort of glancing at Balthazar, who’s standing there with a smug look on his face.

“Whatever happened to your fri…” Benny trails off at the glare from Dean and the realization that Balthazar’s just standing there smirking. He gives them a friendly-but-tight smile and bids them farewell, moving in his own direction. Dean starts walking back towards the parking lot, his pace a bit quicker and more stiff.

“So,” Balthazar says, “that was a bit awkward. Ex?” Dean looks a bit startled, but he nods.

“We were together before I became friends with Cas.”

“Did you break up because of Cas?” They’ve stopped outside the Impala.

“We broke up because we weren’t compatible anywhere but the bedroom. And it’s none of your business, anyway. Stop prying in my life.” He climbs into the car and slams the door on Balthazar.

But it doesn’t bother Balthazar. Because he’s just found out that Dean is willing to have relationships with men, which helps his plans a lot. He just smiles to himself and runs off to plot.


End file.
